Bitemarks and Bruises
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Jealousy and understanding binds them. How Liet plays into the relationship of Yao and Ivan. Hints of RusLiet and RoChu


Warning: Hints of violance, RoChu, and RusLiet.

If you're against any of the 3, please refrain from reading.

* * *

><p>As always, winter was dreadfully cold and lonely here. Even as snow and ice hailed from the sky like there was no tomorrow, China's footsteps continued to echo hollowly down the hallway. Pausing, China reached a hand to touch the rattling window. Higher and higher, he could see the white snow pile upon each other, burying anything and anyone unlucky enough to be outside.<p>

_Unforgiving. Merciless. Cold. _

Words, people used to describe Russia the country could be used to describe Russia the man as well.

A click and sound of a door closing interrupted China's thoughts. "China!" a shocked trembling voice said from behind him, "I-I didn't expect….D-did you need something?"

China's gaze shifted from the violent scenery before him to the Baltic's reflection in the window. Catching sight of the other nation, his lips pursed from distaste. The faint glow of the lamp did nothing for Lithuania's pallid color; his usual dark, brown eyes-so similar to China's own- seemed even more pronounced than normal against his pale skin. China didn't have to ask what had transpired between him and Russia. From Lithuania's half torn shirt to the mixed scent of his sweat and blood, China already knew.

It was no wonder Russia told him to come here at this odd hour of night. He and his sick sense of humor. China was beginning to tire of it.

"No. Nothing's the matter." China half-turned with a soft, sympathetic smile on his lips. "What about you, Lithuania? Are you…?"

Lithuania flushed at the unsaid words. "Y-yes. I'm fine. Thank you….I-I better get going." He took an unsteady step forward, wincing as the fresh lashes across his back contracted from the slight movement. "Russia called you here didn't he? Y-you better go in before-"

China caught the other nation before he fell. "I think before anything else, we should tend to your wounds first."

Lithuania shook his head. "I'm fine really. You shouldn't keep Russia waiting."

"Do you really think I would leave you alone when you're like this?" China said in a voice that Russia was sure to hear through the door.

"China…," Lithuania pleaded.

The Chinese nation ignored him, too angry (at what?) to listen or care. Lithuania implored one last time, but sighed in defeat from China's determined look. In the end, he quietly allowed the Chinese to carry him to the kitchen.

"Where's the medical kit?" China asked after setting the Baltic nation down.

Lithuania gingerly shrugged off his shirt. "It's in the upper left-hand cupboard."

Finding the small wooden box, China began rummaging through it. He picked up several bottles, unable to make heads or ends of the Cyrillic letters. "Which one is the antiseptic?" China began, "I can't read-"

The Chinese nation took a sharp intake of breath. He was stunned into silence by the sheer number of old and new scars running down Lithuania's back.

With his back facing the older nation, the Baltic was blissfully unaware of the other's reaction. If China hadn't seen it for himself, he would've been so easily deceived by Lithuania's soft, nonchalant voice that belied the horrors he had to endure under Russia's hand. "Ah, it should be the one that has a green cap on it."

Unbelievably, China's hand shook as he gently traced the beautifully marred skin. "Was it painful?" China whispered through his constrained chest.

China could feel Lithuania briefly stiffen under his hand from the obtrusive question, but he quickly laughed it off. "I know it looks bad," Lithuania chuckled from embarrassment, "but it's really not as bad as it looks."

Unable able to stop the ache in his heart, China said nothing. Lithuania mistakenly took the heavy silence as China's indignation on his behalf. Sighing, a sad and almost wistful smile graced Lithuania's lips.

"You know, Russia wasn't always like this. When I first met him as a young nation, I thought we could be friends. He was quiet, even a bit shy. He was kind once." Smiling at the memory, Lithuania turned his head to stare into China's eyes. "So you shouldn't give up on him."

Not a movement or expression betrayed China's feelings at the other's obvious hint at his relationship with Russia. He knew well what other's thought of Russia's devotion to him.

"There's nothing to worry, Liet," China began to apply to the stinging alcohol to Lithuania's back, "Russia has been nothing but kind to me…."

Lithuania breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good that you understand, China. Russia treats you differently than the other nations. He really cares about you."

"Hmm," was all China said towards the Baltic's comment.

"I think you're good for him," Lithuania earnestly said. "If only you could stay with him more, then-"

"Lithuania," China interrupted, "have you ever heard of the moth and butterfly that were both trapped in a spider's web?"

"N-no, I haven't….Why?"

"It begins like this. There was once a moth that unwittingly stumbled into a spider's web."

_"I don't understand, Ivan. Why do you keep torturing Lithuania? What has he ever done to you?"_

_"Why are you asking, my lovely, Yao? This has nothing to do with you."_

"The moth surely thought the spider would quickly devour him. However, instead of eating the poor moth, the spider gives him nothing but sweet nectar so he won't die."

_"He's falling apart! I can't stand by and do nothing as I watch you…you beat him to death!"_

_"If that's all you're worried about, be at ease. I would never break him. I love him too much to do that."_

China recognized a soothing balm among the ointments and began to open it as he continued the story. "The moth anticipated the day the spider would finally eat him. Surely, he thought, that day would come soon."

_"What? Y-you love him?"_

_"Hmm…I guess you could say he's my first love?"_

"But one day, an adorable butterfly also got caught in the spider's web."

_"If he's your first love, then why treat him like this?"_

_Sigh. "Yao, you have to understand, it's not that I want to hurt him. I've yearned for him for centuries and now he's finally mine…but he'll forget me. The only person he thinks about, the only thing he cares about is Feliks…. What do I do to make him mine? How do I make him remember me forever? When I begin thinking like this, my body moves on its own…I love him, but I know he'll never feel the same….Just like you won't…."_

_"…Then…why only Lithuania? Why not-"_

_"So what if I raise my hands against you?" A soft, soft gentle caress against porcelain skin. "Is there a place for me in your heart? I know you well Yao, even if you don't think so. Even if I stain you, mark you, you'll forget me soon. I'll be ignored like I was never there to begin with. That's more than I can bare."_

_Kisses so meltingly innocent and kind. "If that's so, I might as well take advantage of this good fortune of having you so close to me and treat you sweetly. Perhaps if I wish hard enough, one day you'll return my feelings."_

"And right in front of the moth's eyes, the spider devoured the butterfly with relish."

_"It's not possible, Ivan."_

_"…I know, Yao. I know."_

Lithuania smiled sheepishly as China finished his story. "Um, I'm sorry, China. I don't understand. What is the story saying?"

China packed away the materials and placed the medical kit back in the cupboard. He took time to dust the dirt from his trousers. "Nothing. It's just a silly story. But I'm curious, both moth and butterfly were caught in the spider's web, who would you rather be?"

Lithuania furrowed his brows at the odd question. "The moth, of course. If he's lucky enough, he might be able to escape."

"I suppose…." China was quiet for a moment; Lithuania thought the conversation was finished, when China suddenly softly said,"In the end, moth lost his mind you know? The sweet nectar became poisonous. Even if he could fly freely, he would always return for that sweet poison.

"Eaten without even understanding anything, I rather be the butterfly." Patting the Baltic's slim shoulder, China left at last to go meet Russia. "It less painful than watching someone else be devoured."

* * *

><p>An:<p>

A 1500 word fic for ~TheDragonCellist for winning the RoChu-Squad Fairy Tale contest on DeviantArt. Originally submitted on DA May 4th. I'm just slow at uploading from DA to FF vice versa FF to DA.

Story title was taken from the band Good With Grenades, "Bite marks and Bruises"

The prompt given to me was basically how do the Baltics view or play into Ivan and Yao's relationship. I came up with two plots, but was asked to do the darker take instead. The darker take only had Toris. For people who read my earlier works...you'll notice that the plot is somewhat similar to 'Red Jealousy'.

I apologize for making Ivan so violent. I usually refrain from that but this story required it since Yao is questioning his own sanity for being jealous of Ivan's treatment of Toris. I know I left a lot unsaid but to keep the story short, many things were left out.

Ah...I feel that people who watch me due to RoChu, might be a bit miffed at the hint of RusLiet. I'm strictly a RoChu person, but I don't mind other pairings either. I did warn you guys in the beginning...So no flames please~

Did Ivan and Toris do the naughty deed? Up to you to decide. If you'd prefer the story to be dark, then yes they did. Me? I'm against non-con so they didn't ^^ And is Ivan two-timing? Again, up to you to decide.


End file.
